


Hello from the future

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Some drabbles and one-shot's [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Prompt: newly-minted-Robin!Tim time-travels to the future. He's trying not to spoil himself for information, but it's hard when your older self is the only one invested in helping you get back.





	Hello from the future

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prompt send by lovely [angel_gidget.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget)  
> I didn't know how to title that fic.

“Crap.” Robin says, slowly getting up. Headache wasn’t helping him. “O? You got the number of that truck that hit me?” he muttered.

“I don’t think she can help you right now.”

Robin looked up to see a stranger before him. Stranger clad in something resembling Dr Mid-Nite’s get-up, but looking way more aggressive and annoyed than the nice doctor.

_Double crap_. Thought Robin and immediately took a fighting stance, headache be damned.

They sized each other up. Stranger was tense, glaring at Robin through his mask. And Robin–Tim–was enough times on receiving end of similar glares to gain some kind of immunity to them. He gulped but didn’t break his stance, answering with his own glare.

Their stand-of didn’t last long. The Dr Mid-Nite-Wannabe relaxed his stance and sighed, resigned. “Just my darn luck.” He muttered and raised one of his hands to the comm. “SB? Come here. Yeah, everything alright, there’s just… situation.”

Robin looked at him, confused. _What?_ He thought.

“No, not _that kind_ of situation. _I’m fine!_ No! I’m not ly… You know what? Just come here and see for yourself!” Said the stranger, kind of ignoring Robin. At the end he muttered address to whoever he called and disconnected.

“ _Friends_ , am I right?” Stranger turned to Robin. “Ok, let’s cut to the chase–from which moment in time are you?”

Apparently the confused look on Robin’s face was enough of an answer.

“ _Right._ Of course–why it’s never so easy?” Stranger muttered. “So let’s start from the beginning: you got a name, kid?”

Tim looked at the stranger as if he was stupid. “Robin” he replied.

“- _Legendary Terror of the Night_ , _yeah, yeah_ , but besides that?” This time, Robin _for real_ judged masked man’s intelligence.

After few more minutes of silence, stranger grinned at Robin–it was the grin which didn’t bode well for Robin. The _Dick_ one.

“No name? That’s ok–I’m just gonna call you _Tim_. You clearly look like a Tim, in my opinion.”

Robin's– _Tim's–_ eyes widened, whole body tensing for a moment. _How the hell?!_

“Aha! I knew you would agree with me! Tim it is! _Oh–_ and here’s our taxi. Kon!” Some guy in jeans and black t-shirt (clearly a meta–Superman’s relative? Judging by the symbol on tee) flew to them.

“So what’s the situation, Rob?” Kon asked the stranger while landing. Stranger only pointed at Robin. “ _Oh._ Well, that’s awkward… Wasn’t that supposed to end with the last dude?” Stranger, _Rob_ , shrugged and _Kon_ turned to Robin. “Should I call you Rob #2 or…?”

“Tim–that’s what I’m calling him.”

Kon turned to his friend, surprised. “And he _agreed_?” He remembered how _his Tim_ was with secret identities.

Robin’s mask didn’t hide the obvious glare in their direction. Stranger pointed at him as if saying _As you clearly see._

“You sure that’s not your younger brother?” _Rob_ snorted.

“Don’t be absurd–that one doesn’t bite.” _Kon_ , clearly confused, gave his friend a _look._

“If he doesn’t bite, then _how the hell_ you tried to be intimidating at his age? Look at how scrawny he is!”

Stranger took a deep breath and released it slowly. “ _Kon_.” he began, almost growling. “ _One day_. I’ll strangle you. And Cassie _nor_ Bart will help you.”

Kon slowly clapped his hand on Rob’s shoulder. “Tell yourself that.” he whispered to him.

_Rob_ shoved his hand away. “Anyway, we call him ‘Tim’.” he said pointing to Robin. “Besides, it was a lesson for Robin here to give a name when asked–otherwise you end up with stupid names like _Batman_ or… _Man-Bat_ _!_ ”

Robin glared at him.

“And ‘Tim’ is supposed to be one of those stupid names?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“No. But 'Timmy’ certainly is, _Timmy_. Kon? Mind giving us a lift?”

“Sure. To Tower?”

“Yeah. If we are lucky, we could quickly send him back without problems.”

Without waiting for the signal, Superboy caught them both in his arms and started flying to the Tower, only so younger Robin could not attempt to escape.

Flight in itself was short and quite peaceful–considering _Rob_ and _Kon_ decided to talk things over when they arrive and _Timmy_ didn’t want to fall down to his death (although he was guessing that _Kon_ wouldn’t let him).

The moment Kon put them in the Titan’s kitchen Stranger, _Rob_ , took down his cowl.

“Wha-?!” Robin was looking at him, shocked. Robin was good with faces and the face in front of him was …strangely recognizable. “Do I _know you_?”

Rob _grinned._

“I’m _you_ , but cooler.” Kon snorted besides them. “And older, of course.”

Robin studied his face thinking if it was possible. Rob’s face didn’t have the baby fat that you could see on Robin’s, and the bags under his eyes were more prominent (or was his face just paler?), but despite that…

“It’s hard for me to believe you.” Robin said. And _Rob_ (Tim?) was getting ready to give him all the proof he wants, but Robin stopped him to continue. “…Because I can’t believe my future self is so _short_.”

For a moment only Kon’s loud hysterical laughter was heard.

Ignoring Kon, Robin turned to his future self–who was currently glaring daggers at him.

“I don’t know about you, but _no-one_ _calls me_ _'Timmy’_.” he said to him, ominously.

Red Robin sighed, exasperated. He would give younger-him that point.

“Going back to business… Sorry, but your little jump in time was my fault. Rouge wizard, faulty spell and since yesterday versions of me travel here. Luckily for you, my team and I already know how to send you back–and did so successfully–so you don’t have to wait for long.”

Robin nodded. Happy that someone explained what the fuck was going on. “Do you need me for something?” he asked.

“Only to pinpoint from _when exactly_ you are from, so if you would follow me…”

They exited the kitchen looking for Raven, who was the one sending back all previous Tims. Kon, finally stopping laughing, joined them.

They found her in her room. Robin cooperated peacefully, making the short interview successful. Apparently he was from Tim’s very early days as Robin–practically his start. Which meant that Robin didn’t recognize anyone who wasn’t part of Teen Titans, back with Dick Grayson. That fact was greatly abused by other members of current Teen Titans.

“So let me introduce you to the rest.” Kon said, guiding young Robin to common room, as soon as he wasn’t needed. Others were already there–sans Raven, who was preparing for sending Robin home in other room, and Red Robin, who was helping her with the power amplifier they build for her, but was still glancing at his laptop and camera feed from there to see what’s happening.

“I’m Kon. Or Conner.” he started, pointing to himself. “Let’s just say I’m related to Superman. Anyway, we–including your future self–are part of current Teen Titans rooster. Green one sitting before TV is Beast Boy. His name is Garfield–you might have heard of him. Next to him is Cassie–our resident Wonder Girl.” Cassie and Gar waved from their place on the couch.

“There’s also Bart–probably in the kitchen. He's…” but he didn’t have time to finish before Bart run to them, with arms full of food and drinks. He stopped before Robin and gave them a can of Zesti each.

Using his free now hand, he grabbed Robin’s arm in a handshake.

“I'mBartCurrentKidFlash,FormerImpulse.AreyoureallyTimfromthepast?!It'ssocrash!I'mfromthefuturemyself…”

It wasn’t the first time Robin met any of the Flashes, _however,_ he didn’t think he would ever get used to their _handshakes._

“…Sodoyouknowwhereyouare?OrshouldIask _when_ youare?WhatConneralreadytoldyou?Hetoldyouteamgossips?Insidejokes?Oh, _man_!Therearesomanyinsidejokeshere!Like,forexample-I'myourchild…!”

Robin didn’t catch much of what Bart was saying. But one (hopefully misheard) sentence made his blood run cold.

“ _Child_?” Robin turned, horrified, to Conner for clarification. Bart stopped the handshake, while Kon waved his hand in _not important_ gesture.

“Don’t worry. It’s old joke from when we started. Bart compared us to his parents.”

He sighed, relived. “ _Aha_ , ok. Ok, then.”

“I’m Dad.” Conner added.

“I don’t think so.” Robin replied. Kon was taken aback.

“It’s the truth, _honest_!” he told Robin, but he still didn’t look like he believed him. “Bart calls me Dad, while you are the Mom!”

Robin didn’t reply him–instead he turned to Bart who was munching on popcorn and looking at them.

“ _Son_.” Tim called Bart. “Share some popcorn with your mother.”

Bart grinned widely and went to stand besides Kon, presenting him the bowl of popcorn. Tim pointed at Bart, while looking  at Kon. _There you have it_.

“ _Bart._ ”

“Yes, Mom?” Bart asked _sweetly_.

Leaving them to their own devices, Robin turned to Cassie “I assume it’s not the first time he is trying to change the roles?”

Cassie shook her head, amused. “Older you and Bart don’t let him.”

“Some other inside jokes I should know about?”

Cassie looked thoughtful. She considered to try giving some false information as Conner did, but considering their adventures…

“Do you know how to play baseball?”

“Do I…? _Yes_ _?_ I mean, _I know the rules, but…_ ”

Cassie’s face turned gravely serious. She put her hands on Robin’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

“ _Master it_.” She said in her most authoritative voice. “Earth’s fate depends on it.”

“ _What?!_ ”

She pointed her index finger at him. “And don’t you dare compete against me in the Elections, or else…” she glared and slightly squeezed his shoulder to get her point across.

Robin’s hands shoot up, as if to make himself innocent. He gulped and nodded vigorously, not breaking eye-contact with Wonder Girl. “Got it. Master baseball. Don’t compete in the Elections.”

Cassie smiled, suddenly changing her attitude. She straightened taking her hand of his shoulder. “Good we got this talk.” Robin didn’t dare disagree with her.

In that moment Robin’s older self joined them. He ignored Tim and Cassie and went straight for the TV remote.

He turned the TV off.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Comeon!StarWarsweretobeafterthis!”

“No spoilers for Robin, I told you that!”

The only thing Robin understood from Bart was _Star Wars_ , but that didn’t tell him much.

“I already saw _Star Wars_.” he commented, trying to gain some information, anyway.

“No, no–Rob’s right. We shouldn’t give you spoilers.” Kon said, as he turned on the couch to face him. “Besides you couldn’t see that part. They made next trilogy.”

“ _Next trilogy?!_ ”

“ _Kon!_ ”

“What?” Conner asked Red, acting innocent. After he high-fived Bart, of course.

Red Robin count to ten and asked any higher power for strength. “Whatever.” He said as he finished. “It’s time for Robin to go, everything’s ready. Say your good-byes, guys.”

“Bye-bye Robin! Remember what I said!”

“Go kick ass, Rob! You _Legendary Terror of the Night, you!_ ”

“Bye, Dad! Say 'hi’ to Alfred from us!”

Robin got embarrassed. He didn’t have time to properly reply to everyone before his older self started pushing him out of the room.

“Bye guys…” he said meekly and waved on the way out.

***

“Hey, Red?” Bart asked later, after younger Tim was send back home.

“Hm?” Their Tim answered, not looking up from his gear lying on the table. He was going to take some time to look over his gear soon, anyway.

“WhydidyouturnedTVoff?”

“You were watching news.”

“So?” Kon asked, joining them in the kitchen. He forgone the chairs, flying near them.

“Let me rephrase–you were watching business special about Timothy Drake- _Wayne_ making successful deal for the WE.”

“ _Oh_.” Bart said.

“Yeah, ’ _oh_ ’.”

“Sorry,tottalyforgotaboutit.Itwasn'tverycrashofme…”

“ _Chill_ , Bart. Nothing happened. Just watch out next time.”

Kon, on the other hand, didn’t fully understand why Bart was apologizing for this. He get that Rob didn’t want to traumatize his younger self–revealing that he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and businessman? Horror. But it wasn’t their first encounter with time travel, _Tim knows this_ , and yet…

“Hey, Rob?” he asked. “You didn’t think about changing the future?”

“…Yes?” Tim didn’t know where Conner was going with this. “Since seeing our future selves…?”

“No, _I meant_ today with Robin. _You know_ , giving him some hints about major crises? Turning points in your life?”

“I didn’t see how that would help?”

“ _Dude_ , what? Bart, tell me you don’t agree with him.”

Bart didn’t answer him, only because he was looking at Red Robin as if he had grown second head.

Tim ignored them both, finishing checking his gear and putting it back to it’s previous place. Conner got irritated.

“ _Rob_. You never wished to know what happened beforehand, so you could _stop it_?”

Tim silently packed his things.

“I did.” He said calmly after he gathered everything. “But I didn’t think it would help anything in this case.”

He went toward exit.

“It’s not like it helped _me,_ when I was in his shoes _._ ”


End file.
